The instant invention relates generally to the perchlorethylene recovery process for dry cleaning equipment, and more specifically on an improvement in both conventional equipment and the method for the dry cleaning of fabric. The instant invention to be described is more efficient and recovers a larger percentage of perchloroethylene dry cleaning fluid (which hereinafter will be referred to sometimes as perc in this application).
Numerous dry cleaning systems with solvent recovery have been provided in the prior art that adapted to recover their cleaning solvent. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,074 Victor, 3,775,053 Wisdom, and 4,086,706 to Wehr all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not the same, and are not be suitable for the purpose of the present instant invention as hereafter described.